New Order
The New Order was the ideological basis of the Galactic Empire. It encompassed all the Imperial ideals as set forth by Emperor Palpatine. In a sense it was the Empire, its motivating factor. The New Order become a bureaucracy unto itself in the form of COMPNOR (the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order). The Empire, through its various programs, primarily COMPNOR, sought to sow the ideals of the New Order in every living being, blinding them to reality and creating a plethora of loyal, fanatical beings, ready to give their lives for the New Order (as seen with the Stormtroopers.) Ideaolgy The ideology of the New Order is largely clear; it was chauvinist, as seen by the largely male-dominated Imperial Military and government; largely xenophobic, pro-Human dominated, with alien species suppressed, barred from entering military service, and in some instances enslaved, although all non-human races were granted full Imperial citizenship (see Imperial Sourcebook, Second Edition) from the on-set. The New Order was a driving force for many in the military who sought to create a better, peaceful society, as the New Order outlined strength, justice and stability in a galaxy torn by war. This made it largely accepted by most in the galaxy, although as the years drew on, many began to see the New Order for what it really was, thus spawning the Rebellion. (This area is still under construction) History of the New Order Early Days Many in the Galaxy were all too-willing to embrace the New Order, as it was outlined in the Declaration of a New Order in 19 BBY at the conclusion of the Clone Wars. Terrified by years of bloodshed and concerned with their well-being, the citizens of the Republic cheered Palpatine on as he created the Empire and installed himself as Emperor. The New Order came into effect within days; the Imperialization of the galaxy was quick and effective. COMPOR transfigured into COMPNOR, and any vestiges of the Republic were swept away, replaced with new Imperial institutions as underlined by the New Order. The New Order under Valak After the fall of Emperor Palpatine, the New Order was sent on a downward spiral as the fledgling New Republic won campaign after campaign, pushing the Galactic Empire back into the dark corners of known space. However in 8 ABY, an enigmatic figure named Bacharan Valak rose through the ranks of the Imperial Navy and eventually unified the fragmented Imperial Ruling Council. This brought about a revival in COMPNOR, the ranks of the Imperial Security Bureau increased ten fold and for the first time in years, the Stormtrooper Legions climbed back to a number only exceeded by the height of the Galactic Civil War. Over time, Emperor Valak would see his control begin to dim as more and more he sought seclusion on the Sith temple-world of Ord Trasi. It was during this time that the Empire would again begin to lose control of planets. First from the forces of an impostor Palpatine (imposter) to a cabal put together by then-Grand Admiral Kendal Osbourne and Selenian Moff Tlaknot Dakar. COMPNOR suffered greatly during this time, for Osbourne knew that he could not control the organization. Over time, Osbourne claimed the title Emperor though no act or proclamation exists to legitimize the title. Dark Times Emperor Osbourne would not rule for long. Former Bureau of Operations director, Lorn Rhys, put together an army of his own. Enlisting the aid of many organizations unhappy with state of affairs in the Empire, an attack was launched on the Imperial capital of Selene. Osbourne was dethroned and encased in carbonite. While Lorn Rhys did issue proclamations declaring himself Emperor, his reign was shortened by the appearance of his one-time Master, Darth Pain. In a showdown aboard the [[ISD Majestic|HIMS Majestic]], Lorn attempted to take Darth Pain's power for himself. The ritual was only partially successful — Rhys did grow in power, but it virtually cost him his life. Rhys was buried in the Hall of Heroes on Dreven in a full state ceremony. Darth Pain assumed the throne under the title Empress Pantara. The fall of Coruscant during her reign did little for COMPNOR, however the ideals of the New Order were brought back into focus. The Sub-Adults Group specifically was given a new mandate to revitalize their corps. They built thousands of new schools all over the Empire and began holding summer rallies on Dreven, where the best and brightest were recruited into the ranks of CompForce under the direction of her new apprentice, Vassily Korolov. Lorn Rhys made his comeback about 3.5 months after his 'death', this time as Darth Malus — returned to retake his throne. With the assistance of Mailyn Raines and Vassily Korolov, the three were able to overwhelm Darth Pain and her minions in the Imperial Palace on Dreven. In the months following Malus's return, he would invest a serious amount of capital in COMPNOR. While Pantara's focus was on schools, Malus focused almost obsessively on the Imperial Security Bureau, insisting that commissars assigned with building morale aboard the giant Star Destroyers of the Imperial Navy would finish removing the remaining supporters of Osbourne who had been lucky enough to escape the purges instituted early in his reign. However, few of these changes would ever be seen to fruition as within a year of his return, he would be encased in carbonite as well. Resurgence Aleister Vadim would rule from the shadows for over a year, allowing his Warlords to become the public face of the Empire. While the Imperial Military was taking planet after planet, COMPNOR was growing stronger and stronger. SAG would open schools on the newly conquered worlds as coteries of loyal Imperials would emerge even on what had been Republic strongholds. In 15 ABY, Aleister Vadim would step out of the shadows following the 'liberation' of Coruscant. He would make official what had been known to only a select few, that he was indeed the motive force behind the Imperial return to power. While giving the outward appearance of a softening New Order, the truth was far different. COMPNOR would be an integral piece in maintaining the Empire that the Military had fought hard to win. In broadcast speeches the new Emperor would claim to be turning away from the pro-Human rule of the past, and things like the Alien Relations Act seemed to back this up. In truth, the plight of aliens in the Empire did ease slightly, but the doors to important organizations like the Imperial Navy, ISB, Stormtrooper Legions, and the Bureau of Operations remained tightly sealed to anyone who could not at least pass for human. While some may believe that the Empire is moving away from its ordeals, most in the Galaxy still feel that it is business as usual in Imperial space. Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology